Kiss
by Haru no hana
Summary: Baseado em SNSH2. AeraLoki. Loki quer saber o que é o tal beijo, por que todos principalmente as garotas fazem tanto caso em cima disso?


Baseado em Summon Night 2

**Baseado em Summon Night 2.  
**_**by: Haru no Hana**_**.**

**Kiss.**

Ele, Loki, não fazia o tipo curioso. Ele não fazia o tipo indagador, ele não fazia o tipo estudioso muito menos observador... quer dizer, ao menos quando se tratava de batalhas.

Ele não era denso. Ele sabia perceber os sinais. Ele não era burro. Sabia responder aos sinais. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele não compreendia era...

O beijo.

O que é que tinha demais nesse gesto tão simplório? Era essa a pergunta que invadiu a mente do jovem demônio guardião de uns tempos pra cá. Realmente... já estava ficando perturbador ver Tatiana ou Aera corarem a mera menção da palavra... E por que Aera se negara a dar um beijo nele quando pedira por um outro dia?

Está certo que ele não conhecia o ato. Jamais tivera contato com tal ato. Apenas o conhecia por Lynn...

"Uma forma boa de agradecer alguém é com um beijo!" Ela exclamara levantando o dedo para o ar. "Entao... Aera! Para mostrar minha gratidão, deixe-me lhe dar um beijo! Que tal?!" Aquilo levantara o interesse dele. Claro, dois humanos realizando o ato. Mais especificadamente, duas fêmeas. Hmm...

Aera se negou terminantemente...

Quando ele pedira pelo beijo de agradecimento de sua mestra outra vez... Ela também se negara. Teria ela negado a agradecer a ajuda dele? Ele nem ligou é lógico, apenas a satisfação de saber que ele completara um trabalho bem feito era o suficiente... mas se magoara por descobrir que sua mestra não apreciara.

Teria também Aera se negado a receber a gratidão de Lynn? Seria Aera tão insensível assim?

Nah! A menina era um poodle de tão mansa. Não seria grossa nem com um Decon (Demônio Conjurado)... Se bem que ela era bem grossa com ele. Mais uma coisa para ele refletir...

Aahh... mas tinha também aquele caso com a Tatiana! Sim, ela também se recusara a agradecer o menino Brocky, da brigada do vento!

O que teria de tão especial neste tal gesto, o beijo, que os humanos se recusavam a dar?

Decidindo que não valia a pena ficar apenas refletindo, resolveu ir perguntar para a pessoa mais próxima dele. Sua mestra. Sabia onde ela provavelmente estava uma hora desta. No pico perto do santuário de Goran, onde ficava sua antiga casa.

"Aera!" Gritou por ela... A garota ruiva deu um pulo com o susto... não resistindo, riu da cara dela. "Cuidado pra não fazer xixi na calça!" Aera corou e apontou o dedo na cara dele.

"Loki! Eu sabia que ela você! Um Craftknigth sabe quando seu guardião está próximo!" Hmm boa tentativa...

"Duvido muito que esse seja o seu caso! Você é mais incompetente que uma bateria de maquina usada!" Retorquiu o menino demônio.

"Se eu sou incompetente desse jeito, como explica eu salvar o seu traseiro tantas vezes?!" Agora ele estava gostando do rumo das coisas. Podia esquecer o negocio do beijo se aquilo levasse eles a uma boa luta.

"Salvar a mim? Sou eu quem salva seu traseiro incompetente e inútil todas as vezes, se quiser posso provar aqui e agora!" Pelo olhar determinado no rosto dela, ele sabia que ganhara o que viera buscar... uma boa luta com sua mestra.

Aera ficou encarando Loki por um bom tempo... ele já tinha sacado sua enorme espada e segurava defensivamente na frente de si. Respirando fundo, piscou algumas vezes e formou um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não... não vou lutar contra você" Ela disse por fim baixando o rosto para esconder o olhar triste. Não gostaria de lugar contra ele. Jamais. Afinal, por mais que não queira admitir em voz alta, ele havia sim a salvado de inúmeras situações. Devia sua vida a ele.

"Aha! Admite derrota antes mesmo de lutar? Sua fraquenta!" Loki começou a rir na cara dela...

"Eu só não estou no pique para lutar agora! E Fraquenta nem é uma palavra seu anta!"

"Prove..." Loki retorquiu com um sorriso.

E começaram tudo de novo.

No dia seguinte. Loki que passara a dormir no quarto de Aera junto com ela, acordou mais cedo. Orin tinha posto a alguns dias uma cama a mais no cômodo para que Loki e Aera pudessem passar mais tempo juntos.

Loki gostava de passar seu tempo com sua mestra, assim como treinar. Se eles saiam para aventuras, ele podia lutar, e era isso o que ele mais gostava.

Naquela manha porem, ao acordar, lembrou do que fora perguntar a Aera na noite anterior e não conseguira... ou não quisera na ocasião visto que a disputa (verbal) entre eles era mais interessante.

O diabos era o beijo? O que significava?

Olhou de relance para sua mestra que ainda dormia.

"Mais que preguiçosa..." Resmungou baixo, mesmo reclamando não queria acorda-la. Fechou seus olhos mais uma vez tentando voltar a dormir... mas estranhamente, quando íris cor de vinho encontravam a escuridão, ele podia ver claramente o rosto de Aera dormindo. Como se ela tivesse dentro de sua cabeça.

Que estranho...

Abriu seus olhos e lá estava ela, igualzinha como quando mantinha-os fechados. Ficou observando o rosto pacifico de sua mestra intrigado. De vez em quando ela sorria e murmurava algumas palavras que ele não conseguia entender.

"Ela é poliglota e não me contou?" Falou alto observando mais uma mudança no rosto adormecido de Aera. Parecia mais alegre.

"Loki..." Ela murmurou o nome dele. Aquilo ganhou a atenção do menino demônio. "Loki eu..." Ela começara a resmungar de novo... ou seria ele que não estava ouvindo direito? Nah. Ele podia ouvi-la a quilômetros de distancia. Assim como Gabriel podia sentir o cheiro dela...

Gabriel. Aquele Decon cachorro... ele disse que o cheiro de Aera era bom, que ele gostava do cheiro dela... sua mestra ficara vermelha naquela ocasião. Agora pensando, Loki sentiu um pequeno aperto dentro do peito. O que seria aquilo? Ignorando, se concentrou novamente na garota adormecida.

"Loki..." Ela murmurou o nome dele de novo. Não resistindo, perguntou.

"O que foi mestra?" Ela sorriu.

"Loki, você gosta de mim?" Agora ele a ouvira bem... ela perguntou se ele gostava dela. Pergunta simples e fácil essa. Claro que ele gostava dela. Se não não a protegeria todas aquelas vezes.

"Gosto... por que?"...

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada de resposta... Loki achou que ela teria respondido e ele não ouvido, então se levantou de sua cama e se aproximou da cama dela. Ela estava murmurando naquela língua estranha que ela falava. Se aproximou mais, até seu rosto ficar a centímetros do dela.

Não sabia por que o quarto ficara tão quente, e um nó se formou acima de sua barriga... ou por que a sua respiração se acelerara a tal ponto que doía respirar.

A sensação era parecida com a que sensação que tinha quando estava prestes a enfrentar um inimigo poderoso. Sim... era quase aquilo. Mas tinha algo mais, algo intangível que ele não conseguia descrever. Nunca tivera tão perto assim de um humano para saber, talvez fosse algum feitiço de proteção?

Percebendo o movimento inconstante dos olhos dela, Loki percebeu que sua mestra iria acordar logo...Saiu de perto dela, escapulindo silenciosamente do quarto...

"Oh Loki! Bom dia!" Tatiana o recebeu com um sorriso alegre. "Quer café da manhã? Hoje fui eu quem cozinhou!" A garota ruiva disse orgulhosamente apontando o dedo para o peito.

Se lembrando das vezes em que Aera alertava as pessoas para ficarem longe da comida de Tatiana, Loki hesitou um pouco... mas vendo o olhar quase pedinte de Tatiana, cedeu um pouco incerto.

"Aqui está!" Tatiana deixou um prato com algo borbulhante e verde na frente dele na mesa da cozinha. "Omelete a moda do chefe!" E ela ficou lá o olhando com olhos grandes de expectativa. "Vamos lá Loki! Não seja tímido"

Ele não estava tímido... estava com medo. Se é que era possível para ele temer alguma coisa... Sim, coisa... ele podia jurar que aquela gosma verde estava viva...

"Ehehe... sabe... perdi a fome..." Ele passou a mão atrás do pescoço um tanto nervoso.

"..." A garota baixou o rosto escondendo os olhos... quando ergueu a cabeça... "VOCE VAI COMER TUDONHO! EU FIZ ESPECIALMENTE PARA VOCE E PARA A AERA!" Yup... tortura.

Ele precisava achar um jeito, pelo menos, de sair ganhando na situação. Resolvendo que não iria comer sem uma espécie de gratificação, encarou Tatiana.

"E-eu como... SE... você me responder uma coisa" Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e ficou encarando o menino demônio de volta.

"O que você quiser! Apenas coma e comprove que eu não sou uma cozinheira tão má"

Loki fechou os olhos... já vira alguma coisa parecida com isso nas florestas... Já esmigalhara um desses com sua espada! Agora teria que comer um? Levou o garfo com as mãos tremendo até a coisa e espetou... Decidindo que o pequeno gemido vindo da 'comida' era coisa de sua imaginação, puxou o garfo que vinha trazendo um pedaço generoso da gosma.

Espero que valha a pena...

Levou aquilo a boca fechando os olhos com mais força, esperando a morte certa por envenenamento vir a qualquer instante... mas ao invés disso... fora recebido com o mais gostoso sabor de toda a sua vida!

"I-isso é bom!" Ele exclamou devorando o resto do 'omelete' do prato. Tatiana sorriu orgulhosamente.

"Ehe... serio?!.. claro que está! O que você esperava?!" agora que ele tirara sua vida da linha de perigo, e ainda por cima enchera seu estomago, era hora de cobrar a pergunta que Tatiana prometera lhe responder.

"Agora, pode me responder uma coisa?" A garota sacudiu a cabeça. "O que é beijo?" Como ele previra, a reação dela foi corar.

"C-como assim?!" Loki estava ficando irritado.

"BEIJO! O que é? O que significa?" Tatiana ficou um tempo apenas o encarando com o rosto vermelho... até adquirir de volta o controle e começar a contar.

"Beijo é quando duas pessoas que se gostam muito demonstram isso" Por isso ele não esperava.

"Mas Lynn disse que era uma forma de agradecimento..." De novo Tatiana corou...

"Ela estava brincando com a Aera..." Loki assentiu, mas ainda queria saber mais.

"E por que a mestra ficou tão envergonhada?"

"Por que seria o primeiro beijo dela, e com uma outra mulher"

"Quer dizer que o primeiro beijo de um humano deve ser com um macho?"

"N-não exatamente! Depende do humano! O primeiro beijo de uma garota é muito importante! Tem que ser com alguém que ela goste muito"

"Entao eu quero que o meu primeiro beijo seja com a mestra..." Ele disse isso na pura inocência... desconhecendo o ato e o sentido usado para a palavra gostar. Por tanto o jovem demônio não tinha como prever que Tatiana ficaria tão vermelha a ponto de sua pele deixar de contrastar com seu cabelo.

E também ele não conhecia o ato em si. Mas agora sabia de sua importância.

"Do que vocês tão falando?" Aera disse esfregando o sono dos olhos enquanto descia ainda de pijamas a escada. Tatiana continuou corada enquanto Loki observava sua mestra decidindo se perguntava ou não... Decidiu por perguntar.

"Mestra?" Aera virou a cara nebulada de sono na direção de seu guardião. "Posso te dar um beijo?" A garota tropeçou no degrau da escada e caiu de cara no chão... "Aera!" Tatiana se recuperou do choque e começou a rir.

"U-um beijo?!" Aera repetiu incrédula se levantando do chão. Tatiana parara de rir e ficou apenas observando a cena.

"Sim... eu não sei o sentido do beijo muito bem, mas pelo que eu lembro, serve tanto para agradecer alguém quanto para demonstrar o quanto se gosta de uma pessoa. Por isso eu queria te dar o meu primeiro beijo" As palavras soavam tão inocentes... que Aera apenas piscou mais incrédula ainda.

"T-tem certeza?" Ela perguntou... Estaria ela, sua mestra, Aera, a craftknigth, considerando desta vez lhe dar um beijo?

Por que se da ultima vez ela se negara?

"Sim" Loki respondeu na hora sem hesitação e ficou apenas de pé olhando Aera corar ainda mais.

O que há de errado com os humanos e o beijo? Melhor ainda, o que há de errado com as fêmeas humanas e o beijo?

Sua resposta foi obtida em pouco tempo...

Em um simples ato de Aera, Loki descobriu como se era feito esse tal beijo...

Simplesmente, Aera cruzara a distancia entre eles timidamente, inclinara a cabeça um pouco, visto que ela era mais alta, e colocando a mão no ombro dele delicadamente, aproximou seus rostos e o beijou nos lábios.

Ela mateve os olhos fechados o tempo todo, mas Loki não sabia o que fazer... podia ouvir a batida de seu próprio coração que a esta altura parecia querer sair de seu peito. Ou a dificuldade que estava tendo para respirar... ou melhor, nem estava respirando... ou a repentina vontade de escalar a montanha mais alta do globo apenas para se desfazer de uma energia estranha que se formava dentro dele... Mas aquela energia não era ruim, era até reconfortante.

Quando sua mestra se afastou dele, abriu os olhos mas não o olhava diretamente no rosto... fato que ele agradeceu, pois seria vergonhoso o pegar com a bochecha tão ou mais vermelha que a dela. Viu ela levar lentamente a mão aos lábios como que para checar o estado de si. Viu ela dar um pequeno sorriso para ele.

"Loki...?" Ela o chamou... Mas ele não respondeu, estava preso dentro de suas próprias indagações. Aquela sensação estranha dentro do seu peito aos poucos ia morrendo e ele não queria aquilo. Mas de uma forma estranha sabia que jamais iria para sempre agora que tinha despertado.

Seria aquela a magia do primeiro beijo? Seria por isso que os humanos hesitavam tanto para da-lo? Ou por que queriam que fosse com alguém especial?

Se fosse com qualquer um perderia o efeito, concluiu. Tinha que ser com alguém especial. De toda forma, ele não conseguia se imaginar fazendo beijo com mais alguém se não sua mestra... mas ainda estava incerto dos costumes humanos. E se fosse possível apenas beijar uma vez? E se...

"LOKI!" Aera gritou o nome dele dando uma pancada nas costas do demônio.parecia que a dor o fez acordar... Loki passou a atenção para sua mestra, que o encarava ainda, mas menos corada e com os olhos cerrados.

"Existe alguma lei humana que proíba dar mais de um beijo?" A pergunta pegou Aera de surpresa, e Tatiana que não havia dado um pio para não estragar o momento, sorrir...

Acho que está na minha hora... A garota ruiva pensou com um risinho saindo pela porta da frente sem fazer ruído nenhum.

"Não..." A craftknigth respondeu ainda com curiosidade. "Por que?"

"Por que mesmo se tivesse, eu iria lutar com qualquer um que me impedisse de te dar outro beijo!" Loki respondeu levantando o punho e socando o ar. Eera voltou a corar... Loki ainda podia surpreendê-la.

"Loki...o que quer dizer?" Ela o olhou com um misto de emoções do olhar, que era impossível o menino demônio dizer no que ela estava pensando.

"Que seja qual for a mágica que existe nesse tal de beijo, eu quero que aconteça só com você, por que é de você que eu gosto mestra." Ele não sabia se ela sentira a mesma mágica que ele... e se ela não tivesse sentido? E se por causa dele ela perdera a sensação incrível que ele tivera? Se sentiu mal de repente...

"Loki... eu também gosto de você..." Ela respondeu calculando as palavras. Parecia que milhares delas estavam querendo sair da boca da jovem guerreira naquele instante, mas nenhuma conseguia sair para que ele, Loki, ouvisse.

"Então você também sentiu a mágica?" Sabendo do que o demônio estava falando, Aera assentiu. Ela também sentira seu peito queimar com algo que ela não conseguia descrever... seu esôfago se contrair impedindo a formação se palavras concretas... as borboletas migrando em todo lugar dentro do seu estomago, e mais uma coisa... Um sentimento estranho que ela não sentira por ninguém antes.

Seria amor?

"Senti" Ela respondeu querendo poupar seu coração que já estava acelerado de falhar de vez... confessando para o menino demônio que o amava isto é.

Mas nem mesmo a palavra dela pode impedir que seu coração parasse... Loki a abraçou e a beijou de novo. Mas diferente do beijo que ela dera nele, o beijo dele era possessivo e agressivo, refletindo a personalidade dele...

Desta vez os dois fecharam os olhos e deixaram que o momento os levasse.

Algumas anos depois...

Loki crescera, Aera crescera... não eram mais crianças... a jovem craftknigth havia conseguido o ranking de Lord, e com a ajuda de sua guardião, se tornaram poderosos...

Uma noite, estando os dois no pico onde ficava a antiga casa de Aera, Loki resolveu comentar...

"Outro dia eu ouvir Lynn comentar sobre algo..." Ela olhou para ele curiosa. Seus grandes olhos azuis escuro refletindo a luz da lua.

"Sobre o que?" Aera perguntou se aproximando e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Loki sorriu e começou a acariciar delicadamente o cabelo da mulher que amava...

"O que significa dormir com alguém?" Indiferente a ele... Aera corou mais do que olhos humanos pudessem captar...

Mais um longo dia seria o próximo... a se seria.


End file.
